


twily's brovid week entries

by tea_at_twilight_time



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Brovid Week, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stuffed Toys, Tea Parties, max being a good brother, mentions of campbell's dickery, tragedy lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_at_twilight_time/pseuds/tea_at_twilight_time
Summary: i found out that there was a week on tumblr celebrating the brotherly relationship between david and max and fuck yes i'm getting on thatedit: um, hey, i should've said this earlier but i don't. really want ma//xv//id shippers interacting with this? thanks....





	1. Play

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i don't scare people off with my weirdness lol? i'm sorry david is just an adorable man child 
> 
> also i KNOW i'm late for the first day leave me alone :') today's prompt will up later!

"Maxy!"    
  
Max wakes up to David bouncing on the edge of the bed next to him, a wide smile on his face. He's holding up that damn pink rabbit of his, and Max sighs, already knowing what that means.    
  
"Tell Strawberry that Mr. Honeynuts thinks it's too early to play," he grumbles, rolling over onto his side so that he's facing away from David's hopeful eyes.    
  
David's weight doesn't move from the edge of the bed. Max can practically feel his eyes boring into him.    
  
Groaning a bit, Max gives in, sitting up and grabbing his teddy bear. He's once again met with David's wide, glittering eyes, and he holds the bear up to his face and starts to talk in a high pitched, squeaky voice.    
  
"Hi David. I see Strawberry wants to play this morning?"    
  
Somehow, David's already wide eyes manage to widen even more, and he holds his bunny up to his chest, nodding enthusiastically. "She does! She says she wants to have a tea party today...she found some little cakes under Gwen's bed!"    
  
Despite himself, Max laughs a bit, setting Mr. Honeynuts in his lap. "Did  _ Strawberry _ find the cakes, or did  _ you _ , David?"    
  
David blushes, ducking his head a bit. "I... _ I _ did..." he admits, before shaking his head. "That's not important, Maxy! Are you and Mr. Honeynuts coming with us or what, because Strawberry worked really really hard on putting together a really nice tea party!"    
  
Biting back a smile, Max rolls his eyes, holding his bear up again. "But David, we haven't even had breakfast yet!" he says once again in that squeaky voice.    
  
David winks, giggling a little. "It'll be a secret! No one has to know!"    
  
Laughing a little as well, Max lets himself smile, and he swings his legs over the side of the bed. "Yeah, alright then. We're coming." 


	2. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> max and david have an argument. hostages are taken. tears are shed

It starts when Max hides Strawberry in revenge for David making him eat his broccoli. 

 

David is, understandably, not very happy about this. That’s his most beloved stuffy.  _ Jasper _ got him that bunny. Tears are welling up in his eyes as he burst into Max’s tent. Max isn’t there, but David had already known that. He’s off doing writing camp led by Gwen, and David doesn’t want Max to know that he suspects him. 

 

But he  _ does _ , and, as it turns out, he is completely correct in his suspicion. He finds his bunny under Max’s cot, and he gasps, hugging her close as soon as he gets his hands on her. He buries his face into her fur, and he growls softly. How dare Max do this! Oh, he’s just so angry at him right now! 

 

This is inexcusable! He scowls, before a devious look comes over his face. He quickly swipes Max’s teddy bear, murmuring, “You’re coming with me, Mr. Honeynuts,” he coos, before taking both stuffies with him into the counselor’s cabin. 

 

* * *

 

“David!” 

 

David’s watching Bob Ross with Gwen when Max bursts in, his beloved Strawberry on his lap. They both jump a little when the camper comes in, but David is surprisingly quick to recover. He sticks his chin out in resolution, holding Strawberry a bit closer. 

 

“Yes, Max?” he asks, trying to sound resolute. He sounds more childishly stubborn than anything.    
  


Max stomps up to him, completely ignoring Gwen’s indignant “What the hell?!” as he is on a mission. He places himself firmly in front of David and points an accusing finger at him, scowling deeply at him. 

 

“You stole Mr. Honeynuts!” 

 

Gwen blinks, turning to David with a surprised expression on his face. “Wait, seriously?” 

 

David is quiet for a moment, fuming silently, judging by the sulk crumpling up his face. Then, finally, he points a finger back at Max accusingly and says, “He did it first!” 

 

Max growls, and he kicks David’s shin, hard enough to hurt a bit. “Only because you made me eat broccoli, you know I fucking hate that shit! Anyway, that’s not the point! Give him back!” 

 

“Broccoli is delicious, shut up!” David cries, rubbing his shin. He gets to his feet and clutches Strawberry close to his chest, scowling at him.  “And no! Not until you apologize!” 

 

“For  _ what _ ?” 

 

“For taking Strawberry!” 

 

Max sticks his tongue out at him, and Gwen groans, getting to her feet. “Oh for  _ fuck’s _ sake, both of you stop!” She gets in between them, grabbing onto David’s arm and onto Max’s wrist, like you would with two feuding toddlers. Because that’s what they  _ are _ , dammit. 

 

She sighs, turning to Max first. “Max, apologize. Come on now, we both know you were being kind of an asshole. David just wants you to be healthy, I know how terrible that is for you,” she says, rolling her eyes a bit at that last remark. 

 

Max pouts for a moment, before sighing and crossing his arms, tugging his wrist out of her grasp to do so. “ _ Fine _ . I’m sorry I hid Strawberry, I know you were just trying to help, as much as I hate it.” 

 

“Very good,” Gwen says, before turning to David, who’s looking much too proud for her liking. “David, you apologize too.” 

 

David squawks indignantly. “What?!” 

 

“You didn’t have to take Max’s bear! You know better than that!” she says, shaking him a little. That, at least, makes him look a little sheepish, and he nods poutily. 

 

“Fine…I’m sorry I took your bear…” David mumbles, refusing to look Max in the eyes. He pouts, and Max laughs a little, tugging on David’s hand. 

 

“You’re a big dumbass,” he says, shaking his head. “Can I get my bear back?” 

 

David shuffles his feet, before nodding, smiling a little. “Okay! He’s tucked in bed so he’s safe, because  _ I _ know how to take care of someone else’s stuffed animals.” 

 

Max winces and says something in response, and Gwen watches them go with a little sigh. She drops back onto her chair, resting her chin in her hands with a shake of her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and mama gwen is called in for reinforcements, lol. 
> 
> anyway!so! cool news! i revamped my writing tumblr so please feel free to give me a visit! please i love it when people talk to me! you can find me at https://twily-writes.tumblr.com/ ^-^


	3. Good Influence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is incredibly short because i need to address a few things: 
> 
> 1\. apparently i can't do math, because i thought when i started this challenge on goddamn wednesday i would be caught up if i only did two.
> 
> the challenge started on monday. 
> 
> y i k e s 
> 
> 2\. the other chapters to catch up will, ideally, be posted sometime today. hooray!

“Aw, heck.” 

 

The words are out of Max's mouth before he can think to stop them, and he immediately finds himself blushing and covering his mouth. 

 

Thank  _ fuck _ he's alone. If David were here...Max shudders, immediately banishing that thought. That's a horrifying thought if he's ever had one. The bastard would probably tear up and make a big deal out of nothing...with is what this is, so shut your mouth! 

 

Max sighs, letting his head collapse onto the table. One thing’s for certain - being around and playing with David is a good influence on him. 

 

And that's  _ terrible _ . 


	4. Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another shorty! these guys are dorks

David doesn’t care  _ what  _ Max says. There’s no goshdarn way Mr. Honeynuts is cuter than Strawberry! It’s just not possible! 

 

And don’t get David wrong, he just adores that bear. He loves him the way he does most of his own stuffed animals, but...come on. Look at the bear and then look at Strawberry, and you’ll see who the true winner is. After all, bunnies are naturally cuter than bears anyway! 

 

Max, of course, doesn’t agree. Sure, his beloved stuffy is a bit worn out and missing some of his stuffing, but that’s all part of his charm! David can believe what he wants about his dumb stuffy. As cute as she is, she just doesn’t compete. 

 

The boys never discuss it with each other, of course. It’s an unspoken agreement that it’s a forbidden topic, otherwise the fight that will ensue would probably destroy the camp. Besides, the one time they  _ did _ get into an argument about it, they went to Gwen for help settling it, and she had the nerve to say that both of their stuffies were both  _ equally _ cute, which is just...so obviously incorrect! 

 

So they don’t argue about it anymore. But that doesn’t mean that it isn’t a constant, silent battle between them. 

 

And if that tension ever reached the surface, well. That would be an absolute  _ mess _ . 


	5. Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is naturally a bit angstier than the others so buckle up kiddos

"Alright David, it's time for a fucking nap," Max mutters, haphazardly throwing a blanket over David's squirmy form.    
  
He gets a fussy noise in return as David flops over on his stomach, staring up at him with pitiful, watery little eyes. Max sighs, reaching over to pat David's back gently as he wiggles around.    
  
"I know buddy, I know," he says, tucking the blanket tighter around him. "You're grumpy today, huh? You want Strawberry?"    
  
He's quiet for a moment. Then, he nods quickly, a tiny whine escaping him. "St'awbe'y," he mumbles, his arms reaching out for the stuffy. He'd accidentally left her on the floor...not a good sign for his current mental state.    
  
"Okay, sweet cheeks. I got her, I got her," Max says, scooping the rabbit off of the ground and offering her out to the oversized child. There's worry in his gaze, but luckily David's too distracted to notice and panic about it.    
  
David grabs onto his bunny almost immediately, pulling her under the blanket with him and holding her tight to his chest. He peeks out from the blanket to give Max a little look, and softly, he mumbles, "T'ank you, Maxy...love 'ou..."    
  
Max can't stop a small, affectionate smile from spreading across his face, even as he huffs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, I love you too you little monster," he says, hopping up on the couch next to him. David doesn't say anything in response, just scoots closer so that his head is resting against his thigh slightly.    
  
Sighing a little, Max's hand comes to rest on David's hair, and for a while, he fiddles with the tv remote, looking for something to watch. Eventually, he settles on some stupid PBS Kids show (only just in case David is still up, shut up, don't look at him like that), and he leans back against the couch, exhaustion taking over him.    
  
It's been a hard day for the both of them. Mr. Campbell had come around, and he did his usual asshole stick, but today he'd just seemed...worse than normal, somehow. At one point he'd even pulled David aside to...god, Max didn't even know. Whatever it was, it had left David upset and hurt, and Max doesn't like one fucking bit.    
  
His best guess is that the man had probably said something shitty to him, because David had come running out of the cabin in fucking  _ tears _ , and the rest of the day, he'd been acting strange. He'd even started to slip into his more childish mindset in front of the other kids, which is something he never does unless he's seriously messed up. He'd ran into the cabin after that, and when Max went to check in on him, he'd been aggressively coloring in a tree with only red and black crayons, fussing quietly under his breath.    
  
So yeah, he'd felt obligated to do something to help him feel better. After all, David always tries to help him when he's feeling down, and as unwanted of a gesture it is, it’s still...painfully kind. The least he can do is return it, especially since he seems so miserable. And if that meant just chilling here, watching reruns of Curious George, then fuck it, he could do that.    
  
A few minutes pass, and David's breathing finally starts to even out a bit. Max is about to slip away to grab one of the packages of cookies Gwen has hidden under her bed, fairly certain that he's already asleep, when suddenly he feels an arm sliding around his waist. David makes a little grunting sound, nuzzling his face into Max's side.    
  
"Maxy...really...t'ank you..." he mumbles, looking up at him through tired, half-lidded eyes. There's a weak smile on his face, and well, shit, it's making Max smile a little too.    
  
Max hums a bit, his hand hesitantly entangling itself into David's hair, gently scratching at his scalp. "Eh. It's no problem, really," he says, ruffling his bangs slightly. "I mean, honestly, you're pretty low maintenance for a crybaby. It causes me more effort to watch you go around all sad and mopey."    
  
David giggles a little at that, and never in Max's life has he been more happy to hear that sound. Not that he'd ever admit that, of course. But still, he's grateful to hear it. He smiles, patting David on the head. "I was going to get some cookies, if that's okay? I'll bring them back here."    
  
David smiles a little wider, and he nods enthusiastically, pulling back a bit. "Gwe's secr't cookies?"    
  
There's a shit-eating grin on Max's face. "Who else's?"    
  
David gasps, grinning toothily and clapping his hands. There's a mischievous glint in his eyes, and in a hushed voice, he says, "I love th'se! Please share w'me?"    
  
Max smiles, sliding off of the couch with a nod. "Of course, buddy. I'll go get them, then."    
  
The look of happiness on David’s face is unmatched, and Max feels his chest fill with warmth. Yeah, his David is gonna to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think if you've read a certain one of my other fics you can kind of imagine what kind of things cuckbell might've said in this chapter. food for thought, at least. that man's a bastard in any universe.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find the official tumblr for this week here: https://brovidweek.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> and you can find my writing tumblr here!: https://twily-writes.tumblr.com/


End file.
